Hogwarts, Here We Come
by Prithvi14
Summary: The Second Wizarding war is affecting muggle world as well. The Spirits on the Other side decided that the Guardians of the Supernatural world must be sent to help the Magical world. So the Originals and the Mystic Falls gang were sent to the Hogwarts, where they befriend our dear HP characters. Post- We Are Family. Klaroline, Dramione, Damon/OC
1. Plot

**Summary (Full):**

The Second Wizarding war is not just affecting the magical world but muggle world as well. The Spirits on the Other side came to a decision after a long discussion, that the Guardians of the Supernatural world must be sent to help the Magical world. But in order to achieve that, they must join the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as students. So the Originals and the Mystic Falls gang of misfits were sent to the Hogwarts, where they befriend our dear Harry Potter characters. Let's see what happens. Post- We Are Family.

**Summary:**

The Second Wizarding war is affecting muggle world as well. The Spirits on the Other side decided that the Guardians of the Supernatural world must be sent to help the Magical world. So the Originals and the Mystic Falls gang of misfits were sent to the Hogwarts, where they befriend our dear Harry Potter characters. Let's see what happens. Post- We Are Family.

* * *

**Pairing:**

Elijah/Katerina

Finn/Sage

Niklaus/Caroline

Kol/Bonnie

Rebekah/Stefan

Arabelle/Damon

Nadia/Matt

Marcel/Ginny

Ron/Elena

Harry/Pansy

Draco/Hermione

Blaise/Luna

Theo/Daphne

* * *

**7th Year:**

Elijah

Finn

Sage

Niklaus

Damon

**6th Year**: (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Draco, Bliase, Theo, Daphne)

Katerina

Caroline

Bonnie

Stefan

Rebekah

Arabelle

Matt

Marcellus

Henrik

**5th Year:** (Ginny, Luna)

Nadia

Elena


	2. Chapter 1

**_My new FF. Hope you like it. For this story, we are going to consider that the TVD and HP happened in the same timeline..._**

* * *

**_The Other Side: _**

**_The Bennett's Lair:_**

_After seeing the damage the war in the Wizarding world of Britain has brought upon the world, it was apparent that it won't be long before they target the muggle world as well. Quetsiyah has been thinking about this for so long. She knew what she has been thinking was right, but she did not know whether her descendents would agree with her. Not only the Bennetts but also all the other Spirits from other bloodlines has been discussing the same among them for so long. _

"_What are you thinking about, Mother?" Alkmene asked._

_Quetsiyah sighed, "You know, my dear. The Second Wizarding war in Britain is becoming very dangerous than we anticipated. If that boy Riddle succeeds, he will move to our world."_

_Alkmene nodded, "Yes, Mother. I was thinking about that as well. What do you suggest, Mother?"_

"_We could stop the war from reaching the muggle world. But for that to happen, the chosen one must defeat the Dark Lord." Quetsiyah said. "He needs all the help he can get"_

"_What do we do?" Ayanna asked as she sat beside her ancestors._

"_We must send our Guardians to the Wizarding world" Quetsiyah said._

"_But—" Alkmene started._

_Ayanna smiled as she cut in, "She is right. They are the guardians of the Supernatural. But I suggest we send in their mates as well. And the doppelganger as well"_

_Quetsiyah smirked, "Now that I think, it might be a wonderful idea. But Ayanna I want you and Sheila to visit them. Only you can make them understand. And Sheila is the only one who knows how to handle the Mystic Falls children"_

* * *

**The Bennett house, Mystic Falls**

Bonnie was sitting in her sofa in the living room, thinking about the miracles that have happened in the past few days. She never thought of becoming a vampire. She was afraid that she might disappoint her grandmother. But she had to make a choice. When it was apparent that she has to become an immortal, she accepted it. With the blessing of her mother, Grams and all her ancestors.

So it happened three months back on this date, precisely. Arabelle fed her blood and snapped her neck. Bonnie only woke up after about six hours. But when she did, she felt different. Kol brought a blood bag for her to complete the transition. When she asked Arabelle about it, she said that she was still a witch, with added bonus of being a vampire.

Apparently, Arabelle's blood worked the same way to the witches and warlocks as Klaus' blood worked for the werewolves. When a witch or a warlock was turned into a vampire by Arabelle, they would transition into a Vampire/Witch or Warlock Hybrid.

So that was how Bonnie now was a Hybrid. A Vampire and a Witch.

Another wonderful thing was that her relationship with Kol has become a budding romance. They decided that they were going to take it very slowly. First, they must get to know each other better. And that was what they were doing.

Miracles didn't stop there, actually. Couple of weeks after her transition, Arabelle and Bonnie performed a ritual to make Kol into an Original Vampire/Warlock Hybrid. And a week later on a full moon, the Spirits sent back their little brother and Arabelle's twin Henrik back to them as an Original Vampire/Warlock Hybrid.

All of a sudden Bonnie felt a shift in the atmosphere. There standing in her living room, right in front of her was her Grams.

"Grams" Bonnie murmured as she rushed in her new found vampire speed to embrace her grandmother.

Sheila returned the embrace, "Come child, let us sit". Sheila let them both to the sofa.

After they were sat comfortably, Bonnie asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We have a lot to discuss, child and a very less time." Sheila sighed. "Ask Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Matt to come here. Tell them, it's urgent"

Bonnie nodded and made the phone call. Ten minutes later, three vampires, one hybrid, one doppelganger and one human were sitting in the Bennett living room; five among them were with wide eyes and open mouth.

Sheila then told them all about the Wizarding world, Dark Lord, the chosen one and the ongoing war. Half an hour and a lot of persuasion after, all six of them accepted to help the Originals.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Mikaelson Mansion.**

Ayanna has been trying to reason with all the male Mikaelsons. They understood all about the Wizarding world, The Dark Lord, the Chosen one, the war, but what they don't want to do was go to Hogwarts. They were ready to help the boy-who-lived, they were ready to end the war before it spread, they were ready to make the right decision but what they weren't ready was to be camped in a school.

But Ayanna would have none of it. She all but ordered them to do as told. What was worse was that Arabelle and Henrik took her side.

After about an hour of shouting match, the Mikaelson men skilfully lost to their Godmother.

* * *

**One week later**

**Mikaelson Castle**

All the Mikaelson family members and the Mystic Falls gang were present in the drawing room. The Castle was owned by Mikaelson family. They were staying there temporarily until the bloody war and the Riddle boy were taken care of.

They had a very heated discussion for the past week, and they decided to work together. And also they were 'suggested' to read as much as possible about the magical world. And they did. They all knew about the magical Britain, the founders, the Dark Lord and all that was to know about the magical world.

Half an hour later, Quetsiyah, Alkmene, Ayanna, Ester and Sheila appeared out of nowhere in the drawing room.

"Are you all ready, my little ones?" Ayanna asked sweetly.

Many 'yes's, 'yeah's and 'sure's reached their ears.

The five dead witches formed a circle, holding hands and started the spell. There was shift in the atmosphere. Exactly eight minutes later, all the 'little ones' in the drawing room were turned into real little ones.

There, in the Mikaelson Castle drawing room were two fifteen year olds, nine sixteen year olds and five seventeen year olds.

Later that night when they opened their closets, their dresses and shoes were amazingly fitting.

One happy thing about the situation was all the Originals were still Originals, all Hybrids were still Hybrids, all vampires were still vampires, all witches and warlocks were still witches and warlocks.

The next day they all got their Hogwarts letter.

The day after that they all went to the Diagon Alley for the first time to buy all their school materials.

Two weeks after that they all boarded the train to Hogwarts at the Platform 9 ¾ of King's Cross Station.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it... I know it is very vague for a prologue. But the next chapter will be good...**_

_**Until Next Time...**_


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall. They were waiting for the sorting of the first years to begin. Sitting across her were her long time friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, growling about food. Of course, of all the problems in their life, their main concern would always and forever be food. She rolled her eyes, when they started talking seriously about Quidditch and looked to her left at Ginny Weasley, whose conversation was pretty much around the same.

Since Hermione was sitting in such way that, she could see the other two House tables, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, when she looked above Ron's shoulder her eyes rested on the blonde, Draco Malfoy. His steely grey eyes, for once was not glaring at her. Instead he was frowning at his plate. His face was mask of fatigue. He suddenly looked at her as if he could feel her gaze upon him. This time, his eyes were not narrowing as she expected, but they were filled with sadness and something else. Before she could get hold of the unknown emotion behind his eyes, he slipped his indifferent mask and averted his eyes.

She heaved a sigh and looked at the Great hall entrance as the first years entered behind their Transfiguration Professor and the Head of the House, Minerva McGonagall. The Sorting hat was place on each student and they were sorted accordingly. Eight were sorted into Hufflepuff, seven in Ravenclaw, eight in Gryffindor and nine in Slytherin. The first years went to their respected house tables.

The Headmaster, Mr. Albus Dumbledore stood up to say something, most probably, the instructions, when the Great hall opened again. In walked an army of teen agers in their plain school robes. They were all around fifteen to seventeen. They walked in such an elegant way, as if they owned the place. About fifty percent of the people in the Great hall were gaping at them.

Hermione looked at the Headmaster, who was smiling at the new comers with a twinkle in his eyes. The Golden Trio gulped loudly and looked at the gang of teens standing there.

A brunette boy, who looked like eldest in the group, stepped forward and said politely, "My apologies, Headmaster. We lost our way to reach the Sorting here"

"That is alright, Mr Mikaelson" the headmaster said with a smile, "Let's get you all sorted, shall we?"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a parchment in one hand and the sorting hat in the other. "Bonnie Bennett" the professor said.

A dark skinned girl walked toward the stool and sat. The professor placed the hat on her head and it immediately shouted, "Gryffindor"

She nodded to the group below and walked toward their table. She sat near Hermione and smiled at her shyly.

"Matthew Donovan" McGonagall said.

A blonde boy stepped forward and took the seat. A moment later, the hat cried, "Gryffindor"

The boy walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat next to the Bennett girl.

"Caroline Forbes" the professor read.

A blonde girl stepped forward and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head. The hat took some time, but eventually it cried, "Gryffindor"

The girl all but ran to her friends and sat with them.

The students were still gaping to even clap.

"Elena Gilbert" McGonagall said.

The moment the hat was placed over the brunette's head the hat shouted, "Gryffindor". The girl walked toward the table and sat next to the blonde.

Ron looked at them and turned to Hermione, "It seems all the new comers are going to be placed in Gryffindor"

Before Hermione could say something, the blonde girl said, "Nope. Most of the Mikaelsons will be placed in Slytherin."

"Sage Garin" the professor said.

A red head walked toward the stool and sat. The moment the hat was placed, it cried, "Slytherin"

The girl sat at the far end of the Slytherin table.

"Arabelle Mikaelson" the professor said.

A raven haired girl walked to the stool and sat. The sorting hat was placed on her head. The hat took some time, but at last it shouted, "Gryffindor"

The girl sat next to Harry and turned around to look at the rest of the sorting.

"Elijah Mikaelson" McGonagall said.

A brunette boy sat on the stool. The moment the hat was placed it shouted, "Gryffindor". He sat next to his sister.

The rest of the Sorting went down as:

Finn Mikaelson - Gryffindor

Henrik Mikaelson - Gryffindor

Kol Mikaelson - Slytherin

Marcellus Mikaelson - Slytherin

Nadia Mikaelson - Slytherin

Niklaus Mikaelson - Slytherin

Rebekah Mikaelson - Slytherin

Katerina Petrova - Slytherin

Damon Salvatore - Slytherin

Stefan Salvatore - Gryffindor

* * *

Once the sorting was over, one end of the Gryffindor table was filled with Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert on one side and Arabelle Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson on the other side.

In the same manner, one end of the Slytherin table was seated with Kol Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Nadia Mikaelson, Marcellus Mikaelson, on one side and Rebekah Mikaelson, Katerina Petrova, Damon Salvatore and Sage Garin on the other side.

* * *

Henrik looked to his right. Arabelle was smiling. Of course, she was happy. He really did miss her. What with sitting in the Other side and looking at your twin going with the sadness was hell. They shared everything. They shared their mother's womb, she shared their first breathe, they shared their magic. That was why Arabelle was lost after his death. With their shared magic, they needed each other's presence in them. But when he died, that presence in Arabelle died with him.

It was wonderful to be back. All his siblings were ecstatic. Niklaus could finally forgive himself for what happened a thousand years ago. It was honestly not Nik's mistake, but he was blamed nonetheless. Whenever someone blamed his death on Niklaus, he felt guilty. Because as much as he liked, he could not go about and tell them that Nik was not responsible for his death but himself.

So, when Ayanna said that it was time for him to return to his family, he practically ran around the Bennett's Lair and hugged all two hundred and fifty witches and warlocks and prepared for his grand entrance. Quetsiyah was the one who made him an Original Hybrid like Arabelle before she returned him.

He looked around him again and frowned. "It's odd" he said.

Arabelle looked at him and frowned as well, "What is odd?"

"Belle" he said, "don't you all find it strange?" he asked their gang.

They looked at him, confused. But it was Bonnie that said, "Why don't you just say what was so strange, Henrik?"

Of course, Bonnie was not known for her patience. Unlike her ancestors, she lacked the trait. Henrik sighed heavily, "That you and your significant other was placed in different houses"

Only then did they all realize the fact that they were placed in different houses. The girl, Hermione Granger, looked at them and frowned. "Significant others?"

Elijah smiled at the girl politely and said, "Yes, Miss Granger. Girlfriends and boyfriends"

Harry Potter, as was introduced by the girl, who was sitting next to Arabelle raised his eyebrows and asked her, "You have a boyfriend?"

Henrik didn't like the sound of it, so he said, "Yes, she does. His name is Damon Salvatore. And Bonnie here, is with our brother Kol, Caroline is with Nik, Matt is with Nadia, Elijah is with Katerina, Finn is with Sage and Stefan is with Rebekah"

The Potter boy then turned toward the doppelganger and asked, "You're single?"

Not so polite, Henrik thought. The girl Hermione, as he noticed, was rolling her eyes. Before Elena could open her mouth Henrik answered, "She is"

Before the boy could say something and make an ass out of himself, thankfully his friend, Ronald Weasley interrupted. "Perhaps you should all break up with them" he said nonchalantly.

The Mystic Falls gang looked at him in disbelief. He suggested that they break up with their significant others and was eating as if he did not say something outrageous.

Arabelle growled, "And why is that?"

Ronald Weasley, obviously not realising that he just insulted their entire family, said, "They are Slytherins"

"And that is a problem, how?" Bonnie all but snapped.

"Slytherins are bad people. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mingle" he said, as if that should explain everything.

Arabelle looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Now they do"

Ronald Weasley looked at Arabelle in disbelief. "Are you mad? Slytherins are Death Eaters" he shouted enough to be heard by the entire Great hall.

"I suggest you keep your voice down, Mr Weasley" Elijah said. "You are sixteen years old, yet you act like a child. World is not black and white as you like to think" he chastised.

Henrik turned around to look at his other half of the family. They were all sitting with their mask of indifference, but underneath it he could see the fury building. _Great_, Henrik thought, _first day at Hogwarts and they are already itching to kill someone._

He could see that the rest of the Slytherin table was glaring at the red head. Elijah was trying his at most to contain his rage, while Arabelle was trying to keep herself from snapping the boy's neck. The rest were glaring bloody daggers at the boy. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were indifferent to the matter while the staffs at the Head table were very uncomfortable.

"Be calm" Henrik muttered, so it was inaudible to human ears but audible to his gang, "We are not allowed to kill here"

As soon as Henrik said those words, he could see his family were trying to keep their mask in check.

The Mikaelsons and the Mystic falls gang nodded to the Headmaster and left the Great Hall to retire to the dorm that was specially allotted to them in the fifth floor.

* * *

**_Hope you like it... Please leave your reviews..._**

**_Until Next Time..._**


	4. Chapter 3

Henrik sat with his family at the extreme end of the Gryffindor table, as far away from the Golden Trio, as they were called in this school and the Britain Wizarding World, as possible. The way the boys looked at the girls last night and the reckless words of Mr Ronald Weasley were not something that he wanted to endure one more time. And he was sure that his family felt the same way. Last night, after their dramatic exit from the Great Hall, they went straight to their allotted quarters in the fifth floor. The Common room was very spacious, with a large fireplace. There were two refrigerators. One stocked with blood bags that was placed upstairs adjacent to their bedrooms while the other stocked with human food that was in the common room. And much to Elijah and Arabelle's delight, there was a cabinet full of all kinds of tea.

The mattresses were so soft and comfortable, and all his siblings decided to stay with their mates in the same room, like living together. Marcellus, Elena and himself took separate rooms. Since, he opted not tell anyone about his mate. He sighed. And much to the boys' dismay, the sofa was so damn soft. All that comes to those who wait, right? He knew that he was not only hurting himself and her as well. But he knew that her siblings were still reluctant to let go of the bad blood between them. Because, lets face it, she helped their Mother to concoct that ill fated plan that would have killed his entire family, have Elijah and Arabelle not acted soon. So he wanted to wait till they atleast ready to give her a chance.

He sat with his back to the other three tables, with Arabelle at his left, and Elijah and Finn sitting on her other side. Across from them were Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Matt. He prayed all the spirits above to have their first day uneventful. But knowing their luck he knew the chances of it happening were slim to none. Henrik looked around the Great Hall, nothing seemed to be out of ordinary. Heaving a sigh, he thought, '_Maybe, just maybe, my wish is coming true.'_

Not long after he thought that, an owl flew straight to their table and sat in front of Bonnie. Hesitantly Bonnie took the letter that was tied to the owl's leg and gave it some food from her plate. Henrik had a very funny feeling about the letter in his gut. Bonnie opened the letter and read it. At the end of the letter, her eyes were as round as a saucer, she slapped it over the table and her face transformed into the one of very angry. Henrik craned his neck a bit to read what was in the letter, that could make already short tempered Bonnie into a scary one. It read:

_Bonnie lass,_

_Thank you for the eventful night for our first day here, love. This place seem to be making you very energetic. Care to give free show to the school?_

_-Kol_

Henrik slapped his hand on his forehead and looked at his Gryffindor side of the family, only to have them wear different expressions. Finn was uncomfortable, since he spent most of his life in a coffin and not used to Kol's bachelor predator side. Elijah as usual was stoic with neutral emotion. Caroline was somewhere between outraged and humoured. Elena was very uncomfortable, while Stefan had a soft smile, who was having a hard time hiding his humour. Arabelle was, like Elijah, wearing a neutral expression. Henrik looked at Bonnie who was still fuming and followed her gaze to the Slytherin table. Only to find Kol signing his death sentence with a smug smirk on his face.

It all happened so fast. One moment Bonnie was glaring daggers at Kol, the next moment Bonnie's left leg shoe was flying across the Great Hall straight toward Kol's face. Luckily, the others ducked away so the impact would only be on its target. Everyone except the newcomers was shocked to say the least. But Kol just caught the shoe hair breadth from its impact. He casually got up from his table and made his way toward Gryffindor table to Bonnie and smirked. He held out the shoe and said, "Bonnie, my love, is this your shoe? It seems that you lost it"

There was a howling of laughter from the Slytherin table, that obviously belong to their family, which was followed by Damon Salvatore's, "You did it, Big Bad two. Judgey rendered speechless. Never saw that day coming"

For which he was effectively gifted with a shoe flying at his face, which successfully made the impact on his face, from none other than Arabelle.

* * *

Severus Snape had an unusually chirpier mood that morning. Despite the fact that two of his house students were assaulted by shoes by their own Gryffindor girlfriends, he had an eventful morning. Yes, seeing his house students beaten, literally, by Gryffindors was a humiliation, but he would be lying if he said that he did not find it entertaining. But the moment he entered the Defence class, his face was masked with what his students dubbed as 'greasy git' face. That day the class was for the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Severus rolled his eyes, Albus' ill fated idea of house unity. Much to Severus' discomfort, Albus also prepared a list that was supposed to be the seating arrangement in classes from here on. Did he mention that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were partnered in all classes?

His eyes landed on his dear Godson Draco Malfoy, who was packed between Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini. This year did do a number on him. What with the noseless prat taking over their manner and his father still in the Azkaban. Draco still believed that his father was a cold man, who believed in pureblood supremacy. But what he did not know was that his father was the warmest person the Slytherin house could have seen. He was not just warm to his classmates and house mates, he always treated the Muggle-borns equally, even though the other Slytherins never liked it. But they remained quiet, since he was a Malfoy. He loved his wife and son but it all changed, the moment the Dark Lord pointed the wand at a very pregnant Narcissa Malfoy. He had no choice but to take the Dark Mark, and that moment he started to keep himself away from his son and wife. It was a good thing that the Dark Lord disappeared for a while. It gave the family some time to grow closer, but not enough.

Severus hoped that Draco would seek him or Albus to escape the fate that awaited him. Heaving a sigh, Severus looked straight at the students and began, "Good Morning Children" he drawled, "It would seem that I will be your Defence Against Dark Arts Instructor for the year, much to some people's chagrin. And I am not going to go easy on you as I did with your Potions. But first, Headmaster Dumbledore has given some seating arrangement that has to be followed for all your classes throughout the year"

Severus had that evil glint in his eyes, as he continued, "Now, as I read out the names in pairs, you will all sit with your partner. If you all please move to the side of the room, we shall proceed." The students moved as they were instructed and waited for the names to be read. Severus rolled out the parchment that had the list and the moment he looked at the names of the first pair, he was immediately reminded of their antics that morning. But he schooled his face and said, "Now the first pair to sit in the bench one is Miss Bennett and Mister Kol Mikaelson"

Bonnie threw a glare at Kol and made her way to the first bench in the left row and sat beside her boyfriend.

"The next pair is Miss Brown and Mister Gregory. You will sit in the first bench of the second row from the left"

Let's just say Lavender was outraged and her eyes filled with tears, while Greg looked like he might fall sick then and there.

"Next, Mr Donovan and Miss Greengrass" the pair just nodded at each other and made their way to the first bench of the third row to the left.

"Next, Mister Finnegan and Mister Crabbe" the pair avoided each other's eyes and sat in the first bench of the right row.

The pairs that followed sat in the benches in the same way.

"Next, Miss Forbes and Miss Rebekah Mikaelson" Severus gestured the two to the second bench in the left row. When Severus saw who the next pair was, his eyebrows literally reached his hair line. "Well, well, well, here is a treat. The next pair would be the first two rank holders of the year, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy"

Severus looked at the two and suppressed the snicker that tried escape him. Hermione Granger's eyes were as big as a saucer, while Draco looked like he might murder someone. Oh, he's going to enjoy this year. "We don't have all day. Would you two mind making it fast?" then they scrambled to the next bench and sat down. "Next, Miss Arabelle Mikaelson and Miss Petrova"

The pairs followed were, Henrik Mikaelson and Theodore Nott, Parvati Patil and Millicent Bullostrode, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson, Stefan Salvatore and Tracy Davis, Dean Thomas and Marcellus Mikaelson, Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini.

Severus looked around the classroom at his students and started the class, "Now that the seating arrangements are over, let's start the class. So, can anyone tell me about the Patronous charm?"

As expected three hands rose in the air. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Kol Mikaelson looked at him with their raised hands.

Severus raised his perfect eyebrow and asked, "Mister Malfoy, what is a Patronus Charm?"

Draco said the answer in a calm tone, "A Patronus charm is the purest form of magic that can be produced and strengthen by the caster's positive emotions"

Severus hmmed and said, "Very good. Ten points to Slytherin. Mister Mikaelson, What is the use of the Patronus Charm?"

Kol smirked and said, "Well, a patronous charm works as a defender against the magical creature called Dementos and sometimes works as a messenger"

Severus smiled and said. "Ten points to Slytherin. Miss Granger, What is a corporal Patronous?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "A patronus charm takes a corporal form when the caster puts as much positive emotions as possible. A corporal form of a patronus is the patronus that takes an animal form that often represents the caster's character"

Severus smiled grimly and said, "Ten points to Gryffindor"

And so the class on the Patronus charm continued in the DADA class and ended with homework of three feet long essay on the Patronous charm. As they were all preparing to go to their next class, Hermione stopped draco, "Listen Malfoy, whether you like it or not, we have to sit together in the classes hereon. So, please don't make it hell"

Draco looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Granger, I already have a lot of problem going on, so I could care less about who sits next to me in the classes. If it means so much to you, then I shall ignore you as long as you do the same" With that said, Draco walked out of the classroom much like his Godfather.

* * *

To sum it all, Arabelle and Bonnie where called by their Head of House, Professor Minerva McGonagall for a very long lecturing on how the school was very prestigious and such actions were strictly 'prohibited'. And atlast rewarded with a week long detention with the ever scary Professor Severus Snape, who was standing just behind McGonagall with a very stoic expression and humour filled eyes.

The girls rolled their eyes as they walked to their common room. Not two days in the school and they were already getting into trouble. Damn, Kol.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait, friends. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I particularly loved the "slipper flying across the hall". **_

_**Please leave your reviews.**_

_**Until Next Time...**_


End file.
